1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper transport, and more particularly to a modular paper mover adapted for use with desktop printers and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and their peripherals have become common place in many business applications and in many cases have replaced humans in preliminary customer service applications. Computer screens with menu interfaces are useful in assisting customers and an efficient method of doling out general information. In a typical arrangement, a kiosk is located in an accessible place and a computer screen displays menus for customers to read and request information. Examples of such arrangements include banks, department stores, information booths, and other places where customers can be preliminarily handled by a computer rather than a person. In many situations, a printer is connected to a computer either locally or at a distant location for printing information to the requester, where the printer is located in the kiosk or in some area sheltered or secured from the public. For example, a printer may be placed in a kiosk near a computer display screen where information can be dispensed on command to a customer interfacing with the computer. Similarly, printers can be located beyond a wall where interested patrons can request a computer printout and receive the printout though an orifice in the wall. A problem may arise if the printer does not adequately transport the paper from inside the kiosk or behind the wall to the person requesting the printout, resulting in paper jams, wasted paper, and frustration on the requester's part. Typical desktop printers output paper to a reservoir either on top of the printer or immediately adjacent the printer. The art lacks a versatile and simple mechanism for delivering paper from a printer's output destination to a position beyond the printer's immediate perimeter.
What is needed is a unit which is adaptable to common desktop printer and which can move the printed paper from the desktop printer reservoir to a position where it can be dispensed through an opening such as a port in a kiosk. The unit should be compatible with a wide range of current printers on the market, be of simple construction, and handle different size paper easily.